What I Said
by Michiri
Summary: [MileyOliver OneShot] Miley can't seem to get a song right... and she needs to! She's going to sing it to a special someone at a concert this weekend. If she doesn't now... she never will.


Oliver Oken was walking on the beach one night, and he heard someone strumming a guitar. He ducked behind a palm tree, and listened.

"I know I said, we'd never be more," a strong voice sang out. "I know what I said, on the beach before."

He knew that voice. He'd heard it nearly all his life, and most recently last night. At a Hannah Montana concert. His best friend was singing on the beach. Miley must be working on a new Hannah song. He sat in the sand, closed his eyes, and listened.

"I know I said  
We'd never be more  
I know what I said  
On the beach before

But something has changed  
I feel it moving  
Something's different  
About you and me  
Something I feel  
Is, oh, so special

I know I said  
We'd never be more  
I know what I said  
On the beach before

I'm feeling so strange  
Whenever you're near  
Could it really be  
What I think it is."

Miley's voice faltered, and she put the guitar down carefully. "I know I said we could never be more," she continued softly, sadly, without music. "I know what I said on this beach before." She covered her face with her hands and cried.

Oliver resisted going out there and comforting her. Then she'd know he'd been listening in… and from her tears, it sounded like he'd listened to a very private song. He stood quietly, and went home. He couldn't get the haunting melody out of his head. The chorus struck him, and he couldn't figure out why.

Back at the beach, Miley was trying to figure something out as well. She had to finish "What I Said". It had to be soon. She had to sing it at a concert and soon. No one was pressuring her. She just knew. If he didn't hear her song soon… She'd never be able to tell him how she really felt.

"I know what I said, what I said before. I know I told you we could never be more than friends. But now it looks like I've found the end of the road, and you really need to be told."

"I know what I said, what I said before… I know it was all a lie, because I never stop thinking about you, and all I can do about it is cry."

"Argh!" she said loudly in frustration. "It just doesn't work. He needs to hear it this weekend. And I can't get it _right_!"

Miley picked up her guitar, and went home sadly. Little did she know, she had had two listeners. Her best friend Oliver had left earlier, but her other best friend Lilly Truscott didn't leave until after Miley.

* * *

"Lilly in ten!" Robby Ray Cyrus yelled downstairs. It was 3:30 the following afternoon, and Lilly was grinning ear to ear when she hopped off her skateboard in the Stewart's living room. 

Jackson was out working. Robby Ray was up in his room… And Miley had already forgotten what he had told her he was doing. So, when Lilly came into the living room, the room was empty except for her and Miley. That's where the grin came from.

"You like him!" She kept on grinning while Miley looked at her confused… and as if she was insane.

"I like _who_?"

"Oliver!" She laughed. "You wanna piece of Smokin' Oken. You wanna ride the Olley Trolley," she continued in a sing-song voice.

"In his dreams," Miley told her, laughing.

"Hm," Lilly said thoughtfully. "Then why were you singing that song on the beach last night?" She sang the chorus. "I know I said, we'd never be more, I know what I said, on the beach before." Her voice was really nearly as good as Miley/Hannah's.

Miley's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. Her Hannah cell phone fell to the floor with a loud thud. "You… you were listening to that?" And her face immediately turned red.

Lilly nodded. "And it was pretty obvious what it meant. At least, it was to me."

"Great. Just great." She groaned. "Lilly. Now that you _know_, what should I do? I'm so confused. I really like him. At first… before… it was… too weird. And now…" She buried her face in her hands. "It feels so different."

"Sing him the song. Finish it, and sing it to him. At a concert. On the beach. Anywhere. It's a beautiful song," she told her quietly. "Just sing it."

* * *

"Hey, Jackson." Oliver stopped at Rico's on his way to Miley's to see her and Lilly. "I heard Miley on the beach last night… She was singing a weird song. Do you know anything about it?" 

"Nope." He paused. "Why would I?"

"Well. She was singing about a guy, and I thought maybe she had a new boyfriend she didn't tell me about. Which is weird. Since she and Lilly are always talking about who they like and whatever."

"No. She hasn't said anything at home."

* * *

"Hey, Oliver!" Lilly said, grinning mischievously. "_He_'s he-ere," she called out to Miley. 

"What's up with all of that, Lilly? I told you both earlier that I'd be here." He shook his head. "Hey, Miley." He felt his smile grow, just seeing her face. He knew he'd told her he could never see her as anything more than a best friend… he'd been so wrong. He was so in love with her… But he couldn't tell her. It would ruin all of it. Their friendship… everything.

"Oh, nothing, Oliver." Lilly nearly laughed. "Miley and I were just talking about how you were coming today. See, she's working on this new song. And we were deciding which concert she should sing it at. Maybe you could help us."

"Sure," he said, not seeing the evil glare Miley was giving Lilly. "Isn't there going to be a concert in the park Saturday night?"

"You know what, Lilly," Miley said. "I've made up my mind. I know when I'm going to sing it. So, thanks for the help, Oliver, but I've got to go finish that song. Bye." She ran up the stairs.

"What is _with _you two? You've both been acting really weird all day." Oliver shook his head as he left.

Lilly just laughed as she rolled past Rico's, and then promptly fell.

She'd very nearly grossed her self out. _Ewwww! I think I—Oh, no,_ she thought as she quickly skated home, not looking back.

* * *

"Miley, I need to talk to you." Miley heard Lilly's voice over her cell phone. 

"What? I'll go right downstairs and open the door. Just give me time, okay?" She was confused. Lilly had just left five minutes ago.

"No! I mean, no. I'm at home." She sighed. "It's about a boy."

"Oh, Lilly. Just shut up about the Oli—"

"It's not about you and him! It's about me and someone else!"

"Oh. Who?"

"I… Fine, you beat it out of me! I was riding home today after leaving your house, and…"

"And?"

"I fell off my skateboard."

"Why?"

"Because I was staring at a guy."

"Which guy, Lilly?"

"Your brother."

There was silence.

"Miley? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, but I think one of our phones is messing up. Because I think I heard you say you were staring at _Jackson_."

"I… did."

"And you just called to tell me that you've literally fallen for my disgusting older brother. Thank you so much."

"No. I need your help, Miles. I'm not sure if it's psychological or to get him to like me, yet, though."

"I vote psychological."

"Come on, be serious, Miley! I really like him!"

"Fine. You shouldn't have given the psycho option, though."

"I know."

"But look. I'll help you. If you can organize something for me…"

* * *

"Jackson!" Miley called out. "Do you want a celebrity date for tonight? I've got one lined up for you," she said as her brother came down the stairs. 

"A date? With someone famous?"

"Yes. She's… even been in tabloids occasionally." _Well, it wasn't a lie. She'd been mentioned. And pictured. Once._

"Sure! Tell her—"

"I already did. Anyway, it's tickets to a very small, private concert."

"Since when does Hannah do that?"

"Since this weekend," Miley snapped at him as she threw the tickets in her face and ran up the stairs, where she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. It's Jake Ryan." And she rolled her eyes. "I just got these _amazing_ tickets for a very private Hannah Montana concert, since I'm such a close, personal friend of hers."

"Mhm. So, you knew her before she guest starred on that one episode of your show?"

"Well, no… But—"

"Look, Jake. I already have tickets. And I'm going with someone else. So, I can't go with you. Ask someone else."

And she pressed "End" hard.

* * *

As Hannah Montana walked out in front of close friends, guests, and a few other invited guests, she saw Oliver sandwiched between Jake – beside Rachel – and Lilly – next to Jackson. 

She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She imagined it was just her and Oliver on the beach. She picked up her guitar, and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey, guys," she said, a false smile plastered on her face. She'd never been this nervous before – not even when she'd forgotten her own lyrics. "Today's concert is going to be short and sweet."

"Uh oh  
There you go again

Talking cinematic  
Yeah, you!

You're charming,

Got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend

That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend

That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend

That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend

That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend

That you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song."

"This next song goes out to a very special guy." She took another deep breath. "I hope you like it." Her eyes were on Oliver as she spoke, and as she began to sing. Once she began, her eyes fluttered closed, and images flashed across her mind. Her and Oliver on the beach… having that conversation that had changed her forever. That one day had made her wonder about Oliver… as more than just one of two best friends.

"I know I said  
We'd never be more  
I know what I said  
On the beach before

But something has changed  
I feel it moving  
Something's different  
About you and me  
Something I feel  
Is, oh, so special

I know I said  
We'd never be more  
I know what I said  
On the beach before

I'm feeling so strange  
Whenever you're near  
Could it really be  
What I think it is

I know I said  
We could never be more... than friends  
I know what I said  
But it looks like that thought's… reached its end

This lie's getting old  
You need to be told  
Because I can't stop  
Thinking about you  
And all I can do about it  
Is cry when you're not here

I know I said  
We could never be found  
I know what I said  
But you've turned my world 'round

I know, I know  
I know what I said  
I know, I know  
360 degrees,  
Back at the beach again

I know I said  
What I said before  
I know what we'll say  
Now that we're on the beach once more."

Hiding the tears welling up in her eyes, she saw the audience looking mildly confused – except in the cases of Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. Lilly, of course, already knew.

Oliver… Oliver was staring at the spot in front of the microphone, in shock. "The beach…" He whispered, not knowing who was around him. Lola grinned, glad he had _finally_ got the message. His two words helped Jackson figure it out, and he was mad… mostly because he never saw it coming. (For Oliver's sake, let's hope.)

As he watched Hannah Montana slip away, Oliver called after her. "Hannah! Hannah Montana!" But the three very large bodyguards blockaded him. _You'd think that since this was a concert with mainly close, personal friends… there'd be less security_, he thought. Frantic now, he struggled, calling out names. "Roxie!!! Roxie!!! Guy with the mustache! And the hat! And the long hair! Guy! Roxie!" When nothing got through to anyone, he screamed. "Mr. Stewart! I need to talk to Hannah!"

"Boy," Robby Ray pulled him by the shirt collar. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No. I need to talk to her."

There was such a determined look in his eyes, the fake-mustachioed father had to let go of Oliver's shirt. It wasn't until then that Robby Ray had seen what the others had seen minutes earlier.

"Hannah! Open up." When she opened the door to her tinny trailer, Oliver slipped in as fast as possible. "Miley," he breathed. He pulled the blonde wig off her head, and stared at her face.

"I know what I said, on the beach before," she sang softly. "I… Oliver…" The tears she had managed to blink back in front of the audience, however small it was, escaped now.

"No, no. Don't cry, Miley." He wiped them off her face softly. "I love you."

Miley nodded, and kissed him. Tears still ran down her face, but she was so genuinely happy now, the salty reminders meant nothing.

"Hey, Oliver?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, Miley?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I don't own anything mentioned here. EXCEPT one little thing. It's called "What I Said". No, not the story - though, technically I own that, too. I'm talking about the SONG. I wrote that song, so yeah. ... It's the second Hannah fic song I've written for a fic, and I think it's better than "One of You". But yeah. Rambling. Hope you enjoyed! If you did... or didn't... or whatever... PLEASE REVIEW. xD **


End file.
